thebibliofandomcom-20200214-history
Please Please Me + With the Beatles
Please Please Me Part 1 A man was sitting on the doorstep. He wasn’t an ordinary man, but he wouldn’t know that yet. The man was waiting, waiting for the mail to arrive. Why you ask? Well, he had just auditioned to become a drummer in a recently famous band: "The Beatles". “''When is going to arrive?” he thought. He had waited long enough, and it was getting chilly. It was time to go back inside, before he caught a cold. Just as opened the handle, the mail truck arrived. “I’ve got a letter for Mr. Starkey?” “That’s me all right.” “Right, here you go then. Best be off now, got a couple more letters to send before my lunch break,” and the mailman was gone. The man went through his mail. “Let me see what I got, bill, bill, bill.....” and then a pause. “YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS” Part 2 If you haven’t guessed already, the man’s name was Ringo Starr, however, at the time he was better known as Richard Starkey. You’d see him and think he was an average lad, but after that letter the fans would be screaming and asking for autographs. Well, that’s what Ringo thought at the time, and it grew to be quite true. Now, all he needed was to get to the Cavern Club, the place where the Beatles would be holding their weekly performances. How did his name change from Richard Starkey to Ringo Starr? Well, the following events will explain everything. So, Ringo went walking downtown with his drumsticks, enjoying the scenery, smiling at people and feeling good about himself. He did not notice the dark fellow tailing him from behind; he was too busy feeling cheerful. The person tailing Ringo was another drummer who also auditioned to drum for the Beatles. His name was Pete Best. After following Ringo for some time, Pete went to the public phone and dialed. “Hello?” “Hello Walrusmen. My name is Pete Best, and I’d like to hire you to get rid of someone....” Meanwhile, Ringo stopped at the café for a quick break. His house was somewhere in the middle town, so for him it was a quite the walk, and he was poor so he did not have money to take the bus. He sipped his coffee and looked at the busybodies walking down the street, and saw a man trip over a manhole. He got up to check on how he was, and all of a sudden strange creatures walked out of the manhole. “''What ARE they?” he wondered. He took a step back, and then saw that the creatures were going after HIM! Ringo tumbled out of his seat, desperate to try and get away. He threw his tip and ran. “''If I can make it to the Cavern Club they probably can’t get me''” he though. He kept running, looking back every so often to check their distance. He turned into an alleyway, and stopped to see a dead end. The creatures reached Ringo, and slowed down. They slowly crept towards him. Ringo was trapped, there was no way he could run, and then from the back of the creatures came a voice: “Leave him alone!” The creatures turned around, and heard the screech of a guitar. They staggered, and ran away. Ringo looked up, and saw a figure standing there. “You must be Richard, am I right? Our manager has asked us to call you Ringo. That fine with you?” Ringo couldn’t believe it. It was John Lennon himself, talking to him. “Well? What’s with you? Those creatures were just Walrusmen, no problem to get rid of.” John helped Ringo up, and said “Come on, I’ll show you to the other guys. I hope you can please us with your drumming.” With the Beatles Part 1 “Right, let’s get away from this crowd and go backstage” John said, and Ringo eagerly followed John. They made it backstage, and inside the dressing room is where the rest of the band waited. “Okay Richa...I mean Ringo. This is Paul and George, but I daresay you already know their names already.” Ringo went and shook their hands. “Pleasure to meet you both” “Same to you” said Paul. “Right, no time to chit chat, we’ve got to get to rehearsal. If we want to make a smash hit, you’ve got to learn the drum parts. Here...” Paul got a bunch of sheets and gave it to Ringo. “If you can memorize those it would be great, but for now I hope you can sightread it. Right, let’s get going” “What a pushy fellow” Ringo whispered to John. “I know, but we put up with it” John whispered back. So the quartet practiced and performed. Within a couple of weeks they were getting more famous by the minute. However, it wasn’t all smiles with one man. “I need them the Beatles to disBAND!” Pete exclaimed. “Ha! Get it? Well anyways, your Walrus’s have already failed once, we should launch a full scale attack!” “Now now,” replied the chief Walrus. “We only failed because we couldn’t cause a ruckus. If we were seen that would be devastating. We would be ruined. Better to think we were only 2 men in costumes. Now, this time we won’t fail. You have the payment ready, I suppose?” “Naturally” Pete got out his suitcase and showed the chief Walrus the oysters. “Excellent. Men, proceed to disband the Beatles. Report back to me after you are done.” Part 2 As the time reached 9:00, Ringo got up in his new apartment. He rubbed his eyes and got to the early morning hygienic business. Then, he went out of his apartment and went to the Cavern Club. As he walked there, Walrusmen suddenly appeared out of nowhere. “Lets take him down” one of the Walrusmen grumbled. Ringo ran. As he ran, he thought “I should really something to protect myself. I’ll ask George; maybe he could suggest something.” Ringo turned left and kept running. Soon, he reached the Cavern Club. He forced his way through the door and headed backstage, where the only person standing there was Paul, tuning his guitar. “Help me help me for crying out loud help me, a bunch of Walrusmen are here!!” Ringo cried. Paul went outside with his guitar and took a look. He came back saying “Relax. It’s just John and George. I don’t think they look like Walrus’s though” John went ahead to tune his guitar while Ringo confronted George. “Listen George, I need something to protect myself against Walrusmen and I was wondering whether you could suggest something.” “Sure! Here.” George handed Ringo a portable snare. “Of course, you can’t carry a drum set, so here’s the next best thing. Just remember to bring your drum sticks every day.” With that said, George went to get his guitar. Ringo put away the drum, and got to work. Weeks went by, and it seemed like every day Ringo had to confront Walrusmen. However, thanks to his drum, he would be able to shield them off as he went to work at the Cavern Club. It was an amazing experience to play with the Beatles. As John and Paul continued to work on what was going to be a new single, Ringo and George talked about what song they should write for the next performance. It wasn’t long before they were spotted by another manager... Neobender85 05:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 2: [[A Hard Day's Night]→] Category:Adventure